


I Want You To Love Me (Now or Never)

by mektigand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Amortentia, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Getting Back Together, Lexa Lives, Misunderstandings, Slytherin Clarke Griffin, ravenclaw lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mektigand/pseuds/mektigand
Summary: Clarke and Lexa were happy, but a misunderstanding gets in the way of what was a very happy year. When Professor Slughorn gives them a task, though, everything can change.(OR: for the prompt of when Person A walks in the Potions room and smells Peron B all over it and, well, everyone is just kind of 'what.')





	I Want You To Love Me (Now or Never)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! First work in the Clexa fandom and I hope everyone's happy with it. I love feedback (Which author doesn't?) and I'd love if you wanted to talk to me about it or give me more prompts.
> 
> You can find me at [@mektigand](https://twitter.com/mektigand) and we can discuss how much we love Lexa, heh.
> 
> Work dedicated to my babygirl Vic. Two girls in love is always good.

Through six years in Hogwarts, Clarke was a good student, awesome at cheering when her when her friends were in the Quidditch pitch trying to win Slytherin the trophy from Ravenclaw's hands, but most of all, Clarke was a goner.

She wishes she could say it was a stupid crush or that at some point after the pining got to a ridiculous point her friends who have absolutely no boundaries whatsoever did something about it, like push her in the direction of her crush or get a holler for her in the morning of Christmas telling the whole world she's got heart eyes for a certain Ravenclaw, but none of that happened.

Clarke stared from afar - and from closer when she shared classes with Ravenclaw - and contained all that desire to jump Lexa Woods on the spot.

When she was in her Fourth year, she briefly dated Finn. It was mighty and nice for a while and then he got a bit too much for her and in her Fifth year she made out with a very drunk Bellamy before they almost peed themselves laughing at how awkward it was.

All in all, she had that crush under control.

She knew Lexa was out of her league.

Distant, cool and smart Lexa whose older sister Anya became a Quidditch myth and left Hogwarts with Ravenclaw on consecutive wins and on good hands—Lexa’s.

Everything about the girl drew her attention and she wanted to be bold enough to make a move, but she couldn't.

So in the beginning of Sixth year when Lexa and her ended up sharing a ride to the castle together and spoke for the first time and the Ravenclaw talked to her, Clarke wondered if she could keep it cool.

She had it under control.

"Hey Clarke," Lexa smiled.

And then she _didn't_ anymore.

 

                                                »»

 

Having secrets was a bad thing.

Clarke grew up with a father that explicitly told her that multiple times and she not only believed in that, she also practiced it.

When he was gone, she tried her best communicating with her mom.

It wasn't easy for a thirteen year old, but she did her best.

Secrets were a bad thing.

Which was why she couldn't understand for the life of her why her Sixth year was the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Dating Lexa was not only making her happy, it was making her feel more alive. Sometimes at night the thought of her mom figuring it out she was with a girl and inevitably freaking the hell out creeped on Clarke, but then she remembered Lexa taking her gloves to put on Clarke's ears or Lexa laughing so hard she fell off a rock and Clarke was smiling like a loon again.

Keeping that one big secret - Clarke was in love, so stupidly in love that all the cliché movies she watched back at home seemed lacking somehow - from her mom was difficult and it hurt from time to time, especially on Christmas holiday or Summer when Octavia and Raven were at her place begging her for details and they suddenly had to stop talking just because her mom had walked in.

It was an awful secret, but it was worth it.

Until she remembered why secrets were so bad in the first place when she found out on the first week of her final year that Lexa, in her brief summer away, her kept one from her.

Costia.

 

                                                »»

 

"This is ridiculous," Octavia says.

Clarke looks up from her plate of breakfast with a confused look and is met with stares from all of her friends.

"Shouldn't you be in the Gryffindor table?" she asks Raven instead of paying attention to Octavia. She can imagine what 'ridiculous' entails and she doesn't want to hear. "Actually, don't you all have class?"

She looks around to Bellamy and Jasper and Monty who are all kind of staring at her.

"I give you three minutes to eat all that's in your plate and move your ass, Griffin," Raven threatens with wide eyes, which means she's dead serious.

Clarke leans back a little bit and starts eating.

"We have potions in literally three minutes and if you keep picking at your food like that, I'm going to feed you like a baby bird," Bellamy tells her with a wink.

"Disgusting," she tells him with her mouth full. "But thank you for the sentiment."

"Nah! No sentiment. This table is officially sentiment free," Octavia declares.

Lincoln pouts a little bit at that and Octavia turns to him with gooey eyes and a tiny smile. "Not with you, babe."

"We were serious before Griffin. Nameless Bird is not going to keep you from being awesome. You never pined and mourned someone like that. You're going to keep going and be awesome," Bellamy tells her.

Clarke keeps eating and even though it kind of tastes bland and the food is a little cold, she can't help but snort at Nameless Bird again.

They wanted to call Lexa She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, but that would be way too much and a tasteless joke, then Jasper suggested Nameless Ravenclaw, but that was too obvious and then Octavia said 'just Nameless Raven' and Raven got offended, so they settled in Nameless Bird.

"You're all dumb," Clarke smiles. "I'm happy about that."

They all get up and divide into groups to head to their classes, but Raven latches on Clarke and starts rambling about Quidditch season and she knows it's a distraction, so she welcomes it.

When they get to class and nearly everyone is there, Octavia and Bellamy get one table for themselves and Raven slides in the far back of the class with Clarke.

Professor Slughorn is one of the happiest old men Clarke has ever had the pleasure of meeting, but she kind of wants to throw him out of the window when he announces to the group of Ravenclaws and Slytherins, "In preparation for your N.E.W.Ts, I will be timing your potion skills and to start off in a good mood: amortentia!"

 _No_.

She groans and hits her head on the table, only to hear Raven mutter under her breath, "This has _got_ to be a joke."

It isn't, and since they have no other option, Clarke gets to work.

Even when she didn't want to be a Healer she was quick and good in her potions ministrations, so it doesn't take long before her cauldron is in the right shade of color and brewing at slow fire.

She turns to help Raven who's starting to get a bit wild with her ingredients when it happens.

The door of the class bursts open and Lexa appears with her braided her completely wild and her breath short and she takes long deep breaths before looking at Professor Slughorn.

"Miss Woods, are you alright? You're a tab bit late here."

"Professor, I'm so sorry. Principle McGonagall asked me to get you a letter of something—something  from the Ministry and then the stairs changed— good gods, and then Peeves showed up and—Merlin, why does it smell like rosemary and jasmine in here?" she says it all while trying to get her breathing under control. She seems to breathe again and then her eyes widen and Clarke's heart seems to be squeezed inside her own chest when she sees the way her expression turns into a sad one. "Are we brewing Sleeping Drought? 'Cause I forgot the case with those ingredients and Merlin's beard..." her eyes find Clarke's and she frowns. "Did you break a bottle of perfume in here? _Woah_."

There are some moments in life when Clarke feels like she just wants to ask everyone to stop so she can paint it all.

Sometimes the picture is so engraved in her mind that she doesn't even need to.

And sometimes... everyone just stops for her.

Everyone turns their eyes to Lexa and when she notices that everyone is wide eyed and looking at her as if she's Harry Potter herself, she seems to start getting self conscious.

"What?"

Professor Slughorn clears his throat, a tiny smile hidden in his face.

"Miss Woods... we're timing potion making this week. We started with Amortentia."

Those words seem to break Clarke out of her daze and she vaguely registers Raven and the Professor calling her name as she picks her stuff and storms out running out of the class.

 

                                                »»

 

Clarke wants to say she was a smart girl who went to all of her classes and she should, but reality is she picks a bottle of fire whiskey and one of the secret outs and goes to Hogsmead for the rest of the day.

When she comes back to the castle at night, she ignores the way that leads to Slytherin's doorm and climbs to the Astronomy tower to have more private and dramatic moments to herself.

She's basically sober now - can't change that part unfortunately - and she's still confused, so when she sits down and casts a few warming charms around her and closes her eyes, the last thing she wants to her is.

"I guess I should've imagined you'd come here too," Lexa says.

Clarke does not scream - Lexa claims she does -, but she does hold her chest tight in fear that her heart might drop out of it.

"Are you trying to scare the living crap out of me today?" Clarke asks.

"Not really, no," Lexa answers.

She doesn't look up and her position doesn't change. Clarke wants not to examine her closed off posture, but Lexa's in muggle clothes sitting with her knees against her chest and for the first time since they came back to Hogwarts it hits Clarke.

"Merlin's balls, you look like shit."

Lexa frowns and seems to take a second to absorb that, then she's laughing.

"I've been hearing that from Lincoln and Luna, but thanks. Guess I do."

"No, I mean... you look like _shit_ , Lexa. You don't get the right to look like shit!" Clarke says, puts her bottle of drink aside and sits facing Lexa. "You cheated on me and then you pulled that—that jasmine crap and now you look like shit. Why do you look like this? I spent the entire last month of summer trying to get it and in no scenario you look like shit, okay? You're supposed to be, like, happy! And laughing at my back and kissing your French girlfriend and—" Clarke stops suddenly.

It hurts more to talk about it when Lexa isn't a figure of her imagination and she's not about to cry to someone who doesn't give a crap about her.

"Wait, how do you Costia is from Beauxbatons?" Lexa asks.

Clarke raises her eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

"Sorry. Irrelevant."

"Yeah."

They fall into an awkward silence and Clarke still wants to beat the crap out of Lexa and maybe jinx her a little bit, but she also wants her to eat and drink some tea because she does look like crap and Clarke spent an entire year kissing and admiring the way Lexa shines like she's a goddess meant to rule an entire population and it looks so wrong to see her like this.

Lexa slowly turns her head to Clarke and her green eyes look the same as they did when Clarke could still see them from up close and kiss her, but it hurts in different ways.

"I look like shit because there's no Costia, Clarke."

The words leave her mouth and while Clarke hears them, they make no sense.

No Costia means there was no reason for why she felt for all these weeks her chest had been opened wide in the middle of an icy forest and that's just what happened.

"Lexa, I'm tired. I'm tired and I don't have time for lies or stories or—" she takes a deep breath, trying to control her watering eyes and her will and need to pull Lexa closer and smash their mouths together. "What."

"I mean, Costia's real and we're friends, but... we never had a thing," Lexa says and then laughs humorlessly. "I thought you'd see through the bullshit in no time, but... you sent me a letter, and you said it was over and I just imagined..."

"Imagined what, Lexa?" she pushes.

"I imagined you wanted it to end. I thought you had used it as a way out 'cause you're not ready," Lexa explains. "Look, Clarke. When we started dating I knew you weren't going to tell your mom or anyone but your friends. I was okay with that and I still am. Your time is yours, but... I was at the Ministry with Anya and I ran into someone that knows your mom and they asked something about us dating with that condescending tone and then I just— I blurted out that I was with Costia. It made sense somehow to just cover up because I didn't want your mom finding out something you weren't ready to tell and—"

"You never cheated on me?" Clarke interrupts her.

"Clarke, for the love of god, have you ever _seen_ me?" Lexa laughs again. "I'm this introverted nerd who's had a crush on you for years, but thought you were straight and when I finally had the courage to try to be your friend you... You turn my world upside down."

Clarke stares at Lexa and wonders if the way her heart's beating like crazy inside her chest should be something to worry about.

"I'm _crazy_ about you, Clarke. Head over heels in love with you and I didn't want you to have a fight with your parents because if I still had one to keep I would. I don't blame you."

Taking deep breaths, Clarke takes two seconds to wrap her head around everything she just heard.

"Costia's your friend?"

"I had talked about her before, actually..."

"You never cheated?"

"Only if dreaming about two of you counts."

"And you're in love with me?"

"Yup," Lexa says, popping the 'p'.

Clarke's moving before Lexa can blink again.

She makes Lexa put her knees down so she can sit on her lap and she holds Lexa's hands with hers even though they're freezing, wishing she hadn’t drank all that firewhiskey and that she didn't look like crap like she probably does.

"I've been crushing on you since I'm eleven years old and I saw you secretly take one pigmy puff and put it in your coat."

She leans in closer and feels Lexa's arms coming around her waist, her hands firmly holding Clarke against herself. Lexa closes her eyes and shakes her head like she can't believe Clarke, but she's smiling that private smile that Clarke realized the last year it was just hers and they just sit there for a second with their breaths mingling and their foreheads touching.

"I've never been happier to be publicly on the spot because of a potion," Lexa whispers, making Clarke laugh.

"I spent the whole summer thinking about ways to tell my mom I'm in love with a Ravenclaw, but I figured if there's the smallest chance she might kick me out I should do it when I at least have a job," she chuckles.

The words hurt and Lexa knows it, not only knows it, but kisses her so that her mind's out of it.

Lexa's lips are bit chapped but so are Clarke's and when the feels the way Lexa holds her tight and her teeth come to bite Clarke's bottom lip, it's all good somehow.

Clarke opens her mouth wider, letting Lexa kiss her deeply; one of her hands go to the blonde's neck and grip her hair like she's scared Clarke might run away and Clarke can't help but push herself impossibly closer to Lexa's body.

"You taste like Firewhiskey, baby" Lexa whispers against her mouth.

Her lips are shining now; her legs are propped a little bit up so that Clarke's pressed against Lexa in every inch of her body.

"I'm sorry," Clarke mutters, biting her own lip.

It feels good to feel Lexa's hand doing that thing where it keeps caressing her neck and Lexa always holds her in a way that makes Clarke feel like every inch of her is being held.

"You're not drunk, are you?" Lexa asks worried.

Clarke laughs at that, kissing Lexa's lips again and her cheeks and forehead and every inch that she can accomplish in a few seconds.

"I love your faith in me to climb all those stairs while drunk, gorgeous," she says.

"We could go to the Ravenclaw tower," Lexa suggests.

She's kissing Clarke's jaw with her tongue and a little nip of her teeth and Clarke already has other plans.

"Or, or! Get this, we could go take a shower and then go to sleep and wander how much of a hell this year's going to be," Clarke says with a big smile.

She can wonder about how she's going to tell all of her friends all of this later. She can worry about her mom and NEWTs and her future and everything that kind of makes her want to jump from the Astronomy tower when she's a hundred per cent sober and not feeling like she needs Lexa right away.

Lexa seems to share her line of thought because she looks Clarke deep in her eyes, kisses her again and smiles.

"You're just with me to take advantage of my Prefect bathroom privileges, aren't you Griffin?"

"Told you that a year ago."

"Should've known," Lexa sighs. "I still love you even though you're a gold digger, baby."

Clarke laughs loudly at that, resting her head against Lexa's shoulder.

"I love you even though you never pay up."

 

("I am not you sugar daddy, Clarke."

"Aren't you, Lexa? Are you sure of it?"

"If I have all that gold I don't know where the hell it went to."

"You're sugar daddy material, Lexa."

"I don't know if that's flattering or not."

"Take the compliment, Woods."

"Thank you, baby.")

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes in the work y'all let me know, I'll be more than happy to fix it. I'm thinking about writing a prequel and sequel and making this series, but Idk yet. 
> 
> Lemme know what you all thought at [@mektigand](https://twitter.com/mektigand) , kay? 
> 
> Lots of love.


End file.
